Spicy Chicken
by Adresteia
Summary: Just another day in the life of Haruhi, which of course means absolute chaos! Where are the twins? What happened between them? What is Tamaki moping about now? Did someone just throw chicken? These questions and more! will not be answered in this fanfic.


I had this dream a really long time ago, found it again, and felt like submitting it. It really doesn't make sense at all, as usual with my dreams. And yes, that is the end, and no, I'm not going to continue it. Feel free to continue it on your own though! I'd love to see someone create a reason for all this. Send me an e-mail if you do.

Host Club isn't mine. Why does anyone bother with disclaimers on a fanfiction website?

--

I didn't have any girls designated to me that day. I don't know why, but business had been lagging for the host club of Ouran High School—and on top of that, Tamaki and the twins were missing.

"Haruhi," someone called. I turned to face Kyouya standing with his clipboard as usual. "I need you to go find Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers."

"What? Why do I have to?" I asked, although I knew he would make me go no matter how much I didn't want to. It was much quieter without them, and I was enjoying the peace to the fullest before they came bursting back in the music room with some lame excuse of a crazy plan relating to where they had been.

"Because," Kyouya gave me his trademark icy smile, "you don't have any customers today. I can't have you simply standing around and slacking. I may have to raise your debt on behalf of the customers lost from three of our hosts not being present if they aren't found soon…" he explained.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, shocked once again by his often twisted and evil logic.

I took my time walking to the large doors leading out to the corridor, closing the door behind me with a heavy thud.

I walked straight down the corridor, opened the first door I found on my right, and peeked in. It was a large white room with a few small windows against the back wall and another door in the far left corner. To my surprise and displeasure, there was Tamaki sitting with his back against the wall to my right and one of the twins pacing across the room and making panicked gestures.

"Hey—" I started, cut off by a loud distressed noise from the twin. He continued to moan about something in such a rushed and distorted voice that I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Come on!" I yelled impatiently, not succeeding in getting either of the boys' attention. Both of them were clearly in their own worlds.

Seeing a half-opened plastic dish of spicy chicken not far from Tamaki (binge-eating on commoner food?), I decided to take a different approach. I bent down, picked up a large piece of chicken, and hurled it at Tamaki. I quickly picked another piece and chucked that one at the twin. One hit Tamaki mid-thigh and bounced off, and the other hit the twin in the arm. Both of them immediately tried to throw it back at me, so I dodged as fast as I could but only managed to evade one flying hunk of chicken as the other hit me in my side.

"Ah! Truce! Truce!" I called, surprised by their reaction. I raised both my hands by my head and shut my eyes tight, ready to be pelted by defiantly dislodged chicken. As I felt the lack of cheap meat against my body, I opened my eyes to see a now much calmer twin also standing with his hands up in peace. Tamaki had gone back to angsting against the wall.

I stood with my hands still up, and the twin put his hands on mine. As I looked into his eyes I could now tell that this one was Kaoru, even though he had been acting much like Hikaru.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked softly, suspecting that the fact that only one Hitachiin brother was here meant something had happened between them to make Kaoru act so out of character.

Kaoru closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as if trying to hold back tears.

"We had a fight…I told him he should just quit the host club and go join the wresting club or something…so he said he would and stormed off…but I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it. You have to go bring him back…please…"

--

And then I woke up.


End file.
